Brought Together, Forced Apart
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: After being kicked out of the clock and replaced by Maya, Max starts a new 'flock' hoping/wishing never to see her old family. But when fate brings the two flocks together, trouble is bound to come around. Story's better than summary. T cuz' I'm paranoid.
1. My New Family

**A/****N: Okay I'm starting another fanfic because I had a really awesome idea! I'm probably going to post another chapter for my other story For The First Time****. **

**Disclaimer: I, J.J, sadly don't own any Maximum Ride characters, but I do own Max's new family. Man I'm making everyone sound like slaves... _I own you, you own him blah blah blah._ Anyway enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Max's Pov<span>

_Flashback_

"_Max, I am sorry, but…she proved to be a better leader than you, a better mother too," Angel said staring at me with her big, blue, evil eyes._

_ "H-h-ho-how can you say th-that?" I stuttered, I've changed her diapers, I taught her to fly, I risked my life her, for them. And they choose her over me? Their leader, their sister, their mom, their family? She's a clone of me for crying out loud! She's me, I'm her. We're both good leaders. The only different is I'm theirs.  
><em>

_Ever since Fang came back with his gang the flock started acting strangely, always asking for 'Maya' instead of 'Max'. I was just too blind by trust to see where that was headed. The only people that I ever trusted betrayed me. What does that tell you? It tells you that there's only one person you can trust and that's yourself._

"_Max…" Fang whispered silently from the corner. I felt tears prick my eyes as I turned to glare at him. This was all  
><em>his_ fault. Before I gave him any chance to say anything I turned toward the open window behind me. We had gotten rid of the screen when we got the house._

"_She's better than you," Iggy squeaked from the couch. I turned to look at everyone, waiting for someone to bust a gut laughing. For someone to say it was all a joke and I fell for it. But that never happened. Of course, it's my life, so that wouldn't have happened. I'm just a bad luck magnet.  
><em>

"_Nudge?" She turned away from my sad and desperate gaze. This was _not_ happening...again._

_"__Please, leave." I couldn't believe that, that was all she said. For once, I wanted motor mouth Nudge back._

_I turned on my heel and right before I jumped out the open window I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "You'll regret this," I was barely able to choke out the last part, " let's hope we never meet again."_

* * *

><p>It's been three months since I left and I'm doing perfectly fine. Sort of. I have a new family now: Jade (17), Storm (17), Flame (17), Shade (14), Venus (14), Coralia a.k.a Coral (12) and me, Max (17). We call ourselves the 'Flying Elements'. It's out little inside joke, one that only we'll fully understand. And that's exactly what we want. When the flock kicked me out I changed, outside in. I got new powers, now I can influence move any kind of fire (i.e. fake, real, blue, red, yellow, etc.) water, air, and earth but it's really hard to focus on everything so I usually don't use it. Also because it wipes out all of your energy. I can tell if you're lying downside is I can't lie without being obvious about it, and my favorite is being able to go invisible. My appearance changed the second I landed, and I didn't have anything to do with it, they were mutations. My hair is now blond, all brown streaks seemed to disappear, my eyes now change color depending on my mood, I got taller, like four inches taller, and my hearing improved… a lot.

I made six new friends, Jade's my best friend, though. She understands me, and I understand her. We're like soul twins, always knowing the other persons thoughts and feelings. That might be because of Jade's power, though.

Jade is like the girl version of Fang mixed with Nudge (scary thought). She has long, straight, raven black hair, but instead of dark brown eyes she has Jade green eyes with gold speckles. Her wings are black with little tiny gold dots around the bottom. She can read/control people minds and emotions. Downside of the emotion part is that she doesn't really know what she's feeling most of the time. She, too, can turn invisible so of course that leads to us playing pranks on everyone. We have some of the same powers, such as the lie detector and the super speed with flying. Instead of being able to control water she can control earth.

Storm has longish dark brown hair that covers most of his beautiful gray eyes. Wait… forget I said that. He has wings look like storm clouds, hence his name. You can only imagine what element he can control. If you guessed fire then you're absolutely…wrong! I mean why in the world would you say fire? It's obvious he can control the weather! He can freeze anything, but he can't melt it after. Storm can also make force fields, if it's really big then it won't last long, but if it's small then it can last close to forever. I really wouldn't want to get him mad, because well, let's just say he has a bad temper.

Flame was originally named Blaze by Venus but he thought it was a horrible name for a guy so he changed it to Flame, we're still thinking of names for him. Sometimes we call him Sunny. He has blazing red Haley Williams hair only shorter, on a boy, and it wasn't dye. He has gold eyes and everywhere we go everyone whose rude enough and brave enough asked if he wore contacts. I can't tell you how many times we've yelled NO! in everyone's faces. **(A/N: My friend tried that, she put on a pair of cat eye contacts and we went shopping. We told about half the mall that they were contacts, and we didn't say it very nicely after about the tenth time)** Flame could control (if you don't already know it then that's a fail) fire and he was pretty good at it, but like for me and all the others, it wasted a lot of his energy.

Shade is actually very useful. He can erase people's memories, he can read their memories, but that's it. He can't read your mind or control it; he can only mess with your memory. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to ask him to make me forget about the flock, but I need to stay strong. I can't just take the easy way out, I mean right? Right? Shade has blond hair that has moss green on the tips (he usually spikes up his hair so we also call him Spike) and bright green eyes. Shade can control anything man-made. I know that that doesn't really count as an element but it's really close enough. He can also make illusions, like make something appear there but not really be there. Like a hologram.

Venus has shoulder-length, dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. She can control the element air, and let me tell you, her temper is even worse than Storm's! But we love her anyway, she makes every day a pain in the butt, but she also makes it different than any of the others. She can also change the temperature, see in the dark, and has super awesome hearing; better than the flocks, almost better than mine. Key word: almost.

Coral is a sweet girl and I really hate that the scientists messed with her DNA, but I'm also a little glad that they did because if they didn't she wouldn't be here now with us, in my new family. She has blond hair with blue and green highlights. Her eyes are the color of the purest ocean and the color of Neptune. You can only guess what her element is. That's right! The ocean or water! She's our little mermaid, minus the tail.

Right now Coral and Venus were talking about the latest J-14 magazine; they were huddled together on a couch laughing at each others comments. I smiled, glad to see everyone happy right now. Shade was no where in sight, and that worried me. He's usually not that bad, but the key word is usually, he has his moments, and they've happened more often.

"Yo, Max!" Storm called running down the stairs like he was being chased by rabid erasers.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I said in that stuck up way that the girl in the T.V had just done. He smirked at me and my heart skipped a beat. _Wait what?_

"You need to stop watching T.V," he replied sitting on the counter stool next to me, his eyes kept flicking back to the steps as if real erasers were going to appear out of no where.

I laughed and bit into my apple. When I swallowed I turned to him and gave him the so-what-did-you-want-and-why-did-you-call-my-name look. "Well?"

"Yeah umm-" This was not going to end well.

"STORM! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jade yelled from upstairs. I turned to glare at a snickering Storm and a smiling Shade. _Where was Flame?_

"What did you two do?" I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I knew this one minute of happiness wouldn't last.

"They stole my diary!" Jade shrieked from the bottom of the steps. Okay, now I know why he was running so fast. There is only thing worse than the school, than rabid erasers, and that's a pissed Jade. Don't EVER get on her bad side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first few chapters are just fillers, telling you where everyone is and what's going on in their lives. They might be a smidge bit boring, just warning you now. But I want to make sure you don't get lost or get confused. I don't want people to tell me I'm not being very clear. And because I want to. :)**

**~Maximum Forever out until next time.**

** Fly on.  
><strong>


	2. Stolen Secrets and the Park

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this chapter! By the way, I may not post chapters this often because my Thanksgiving break is almost over... so yeah.. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Storm's Pov<em>

"She's going to kill us, then she's going to bring us back to life, and then after that she's going to kill us…again," Shade said looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"She can't bring us back to life, so we'll only die once," I commented, trying not to smile.

"No, I'm not going to do it…" Shade said it like he was trying to persuade himself that he wasn't going to do it.

"Come on man, imagine all the secrets we'll find, imagine all the things we'll understand now, she'll never know." I just failed to mention that she would probably read our minds and figure it out.

A mischievous smile crept onto Shade's face, "I'm in." That was easier than I thought it was.

"Now here comes the hard part…" I muttered. Jade was really good at keeping things under lock and key, so she does our security.

"Why don't we set something on fire!" Shade asked excitedly jumping up and down.

I gave him a WTF look and said in a shocked tone, "No. NO! Why would we do that?"

"Cuz' it would cause a distraction," Shade shrugged like setting something on fire is something that he does everyday.

"Yeah, because Max _wouldn't_ freak if we set something on fire," I replied and of course, with our bad luck, Flame walked into the office at that exact moment I said 'set something on fire'.

"Whoa, Storm, you know that only I can get away with setting things on fire. Max loves me," he joked, laughing. Shade was suppressing laughter as well. They knew me too well.

"Yeah, well, since you caught us red handed, you might want to know that we're going to steal Jade's diary." He froze, mouth gaping open, eyes wide; it was hilarious.

"Umm, you two are dead men. The only person that's seen her diary is Max and that was because Jade told her she could." I could tell he was in, even though he sounded hesitant.

"You in?" Shade asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, man, what first?" he asked, evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

It's been three months since she left. We all missed her a little in the beginning but we got over it. She was being a horrible leader… I guess. I mean she got us through 17 years of keeping us alive, and she did really well the first few years. She fed us, fought for us, flied with us, and she mothered us. She cared like we were her own. Maya was a little different, to her it was all about being a leader, very little mothering. She tried at first, but we could tell it was very awkward for her so we let her stop. We have Kate and Star for mothers now. Ratchet and I don't need a mother, but they do it anyway.

"Fang," Ig said looking in my direction.

"Yeah," I replied pausing _One Republic- Apologize_ on my I-pod.

"You know that park that they opened next to that drugstore on Geneva St.? **(A/N: My friend wanted to be a street name so here you go Gene!)**"

"Uh, yeah," I don't like where this going, "what about it?"

"CAN WE GO?" Gazzy squealed from the other side of the kitchen.

"Why don't you just ask Maya?" It's her decision; she _is_ the leader, not me. They both stayed quiet, Gaz turned back to his bowl of cereal and Iggy went back to nibbling on his sandwich.

Angel sighed as she walked in, "She said no." I looked at Angel, then Gazzy, and then Iggy. I couldn't help but think, _Max would've said yes_.

"Oh, um, yeah sure you can, but if she asks I didn't say yes," I replied, playing the rest of my song. Iggy and Gazzy haven't looked that excited in months, three months to be exact. "Don't blow up anything," I said cautiously, not wanting them to think I was about to let two pyromaniacs go to a park filled with flammable trees and little kids. Their faces fell a little.

"I thought you were the cool one, Fang," Iggy and Gazzy whined. I chuckled quietly and finally realized what song was playing. _Friday-Rebecca Black_. That's the last time I let Nudge touch my music.

"I'LL GO TELL NUDGE!" Angel squealed loudly. Around two minutes later Maya stormed in.

"Outside," and when I didn't move she hissed, "_now_."

* * *

><p><em>Storm's Pov<em>

"So I'll distract her, then you and Shade will get the book. Right?" I nodded and Flame continued, "Then after that you'll bring me the book and we'll all read it?"

"Well, after you distract her just come up and we'll go to 'hiding spot'," the trees outside my window, "and we'll read it there." Flame and Shade nodded, eyes very determined, none of us thinking about how pissed Max and Jade would be at us, mostly Jade though. She's the one that will actually kill you if you get on her bad side. We've never actually gotten Max mad enough for her to want to kill us.

"Okay, let's do this." And we were off to our positions. Flame went to the backyard to stall Jade, Shade went downstairs to act innocent, and make sure Jade doesn't make it very far up the stair until I get the diary. I had the hardest job: getting the diary out of its cabinet. No easy task, no matter how easy it may seem. One wrong move and BOOM everything's ruined.

I tip-toed into her room and knew that the black cabinet on the right was the one that it was in. I slowly opened it, ready for alarms to start blaring, for a rabid cat to jump at me, anything really. I winced, ready for something. But _nothing_ happened. Nothing, nada, zip! I let out a breath, wow; okay I guess we were wrong about her being amazing with security. I mean wouldn't you want to guard all of your secrets?

I took out a dark purple, leather diary and noticed that the key was the necklace she always wore, then there were two more normal keyholes, those will be easy to pick, and then voice activation. _Okay, I should've seen this coming._ I thought to myself. I went to my room, climbed out of my window and onto the nearest branch. When I was securely on the branch I snaked my way toward the little box in the center of the tree. When I was in I noticed that Shade and Flame were waiting for me.

"Did you get it?" Shade asked excitedly. I nodded.

"But I need her necklace and her to say something to open it. We can pick the last two locks." Flame nodded, smiling like he knew something I didn't.

"Can I see it?" He asked and I slowly handed him the purple diary. He took a charm out of his pocket and I realized it was the heart locket from Jade's necklace. He opened the locket and read what was written on it. "_Forever and Always_," he nodded. "I think I have a voice record with her saying those three words."

"You record her voice?" I asked in an astonished voice.

He shook his head, "No, I record all of your voices." I waited for more of an explanation, but I got none.

"Why?"

"Cuz' I'm tired of you guys saying that you said this instead of that, or making up stuff like saying I said something when I didn't. So I started recording all of conversations." Wow, okay. Did it really bother him that much? I guess it did. He went through his pockets until he took out three voice recorders. He pushed in the locket and played the first one.

"…Forever…" and he quickly turned it off and turned on another one, "and t.." he cursed under his breath but played the last one, "always." We waited quietly waiting for something to happen, when I heard a faint _click!_

"Okay, now here comes the easy part," I whispered and got out my picking locks kit. Around a minute later we were staring at the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_August 14, 2011-Tuesday_

_I have a home now! I have a best friend! But most of all, I have a family. I've been alone all my life, and I just wanted to fit in, but now I understand that this is where I belong, this is where I am wanted. I think…_

_-Jade_

Then she skipped like ¾ of a page and went to the next page. This one was written differently, it was rushed and really huge!

**HEY THERE JOURNAL!**

**Umm I'm soo freaked! UGH! I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE! Storm, he completely SUCKS! He can go rot in a hole for all I care! **

The guys started laughing at me, "Dude, what did you do? She freaking _hates_ you."

"No? Really? Cuz' I didn't get that from the five hates?" They just laughed.

**That freaking idiot! I mean gosh, are all guys blind? Did he have to go and ask about _THEM! _I mean WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM! What did I ever do to him? And he had the _nerve_ to go and make FUN of ME! I'M GOING TO KILL his freaking ass. UGH! And when I do I'll bring him back and then kill him AGAIN! UGH! I can't wait to hurt him like he hurt me! I HATE HIM! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **

**Journal, are all boys as blind as Storm is? If so, then I hope they all go and jump off a cliff. But Storm doesn't so I can push him off the cliff myself. IDAGF if Max gets mad, who CARES! I sure as hell don't! It's all HIS fault. He had to be soo curious! HE DOESN'T CARE! No he only cares about himself! Gosh the boys in my family SUCK! **

**Well, Shade's not _so_ bad, but Flame and Storm can go die! And then die AGAIN!**

**~Killerz~**

**...Jade...  
><strong>

Shade bust a gut laughing, he held his stomach as he laughed, "She really hates you two. So she'll only kill you two twice, then she'll kill me once!"

"Shut up, Shade," Flame muttered and I laughed at his disappointed look.

"Sad that she doesn't love you anymore?" I joked earning myself a glare.

We went to the next page and it was neater than the last one.

_Dearest Diary,_

_*sigh* I just don't understand boys, and I really don't want to. But it's just frustrating misreading a situation and totally embarrassing yourself. You know what I mean? Sadly, you can't answer… But Max can, so I'll go talk to her. Maybe she'll be able to help me understand the situation, if not I'll go to Venus, she knows boys like the back of her head. Her name is the Roman goddess of beauty and love._

_Signing out at 4:56 A.M. Saturday the third of September._

_~Jade~_

I had that WTF look on my face, but one look at Flame told me everything. _Are all her entries on boys? _"What the heck?" Shade asked looking confused.

"Who cares," Flame muttered and flipped the page.

"Man she waste a lot of paper," I commented flicking the page.

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Diary, I'm going to _KILL_ Coral! Gosh she is such a _BLAB_ MOUTH! God she had to go and tell the world about my little _crush_! FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S JUST A FREAKING CRUSH! BUT SHE _STILL_ HAD TO GO AND RUIN EVERY-_FREAKING_-THING! Ugh! She's almost as bad as the guys! Thank gosh only Max heard… I would've died if _he_ found out… I really would've.**

**Well I'll be back to tell you if I was able to control my anger. But if I wasn't able to I hear revenge is a bitch. Let's hope that's true. **

**I need a place to hide any evidence. Maybe Flame's room…**

**-JADE-**

"Well we know she didn't kill anyone…" Shade muttered, sounding actually kind of sad that she didn't kill Coral.

Flame laughed, "You never know. She could've killed some random person." I smiled and flipped past the next twenty pages, bored with this 'hate' stuff.

"Oooh, this one looks interesting," Shade said stopping me from flipping past this one.

_Dear Jade's-freaking Diary,_

_It's 2:00 A.M October 1, 2011-Saturday. This is Max, ummm I have nothing to say but I never knew and I'm sorry I couldn't really do anything then. I woke up to you crying, and I'm sorry I laughed at first, but I was scared, terrified, actually. I've never seen you, strong and tough, Jade cry and the first thing I thought of was that someone died. But in reality you died, your soul withered. Your memory haunted you. He asked again, didn't he? And Flame came with him, didn't he… They suck, and now I know why you were so pissed last month. I'll help you kill them if you want… I'll kill Storm and you kill Flame. See? PERFECT!_

_~Max out _

What? What did we really do that pissed her off so much that she wants to dedicate all of her entries to us? maybe if we read the others...

Very faintly we heard someone yell, "KAY! I'LL BE IN MY ROOM!"

"Shit," I muttered and quickly scrambled out of the tree house. I fell with a thump on my room floor. I quickly ran to her room and shoved her diary into the cabinet I found it in.

"What are you doing in my room?" Jade hissed from behind me. She didn't even have to ask because I knew exactly what I was thinking… _Put the diary away and LEAVE! Put the diary away and LEAVE! Put the diary away and LEAVE! Put the diary away and LEAVE! SHIT!_ "You stole my…diary?" She said in her scary calm voice and I quickly ran out of her room. I had about ten seconds before she swallowed what just happened and killed me.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

"You said _yes?_" Maya hissed, very close to my face. I nodded, staying silent. "Why?" She insisted.

"Why?" I repeated in shock, "Because they wanted to go." I crossed my arms then realized that was a 'Max' move and dropped my arms.

"Fang!" she sounded irritated, "You don't understand why they can't go!"

"Then make me," I replied leaning against the wall.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Because…."

_Maya's Pov_

"Because…." I let out a frustrated breath. God! Why did he have to make things so freaking hard!

"Not an answer."

I can't tell him, I have to, no. No, I don't. "Then you'll have to live without an answer."

He peeled himself off of the wall and walked to the back door but before he disappeared behind it he said, "And you'll have to live with us going." _SLAM!_ Great, I should've told him. I should've told him that Max lived nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hehehe I like this chapter, it was just a little filler to tell you what the flock was doing and how they got her diary blah, blah, blah. It was pretty long; please don't expect each chapter to be this long, some might be but others may be shorter, just saying.**

**Maximum Forever  
><strong>

**~Fly on~**


	3. The New, Old Memories, and Hair Dye

**A/N: EVERYONE IS SPECIAL IN THEIR OWN WAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN ANY MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**OOPS CAPS IS ON! :) R&R**

* * *

><p><em>~Time Skip One Week~<em>

_Max's Pov_

I always hated watching the news, because it was never any good news, always bad things happening. But right now I was petrified.

"_Ten more kids missing, all from the same neighborhood. Sea Side Houses on Geneva Street. John and Bella Corn went missing two days ago," _two pictures popped up, they looked the same, most likely twins. _"Chawnticia Timberland, Selena Bennett and Jazmyne Flowers were taken from a party just yesterday."_ More pictures of missing children. If you notice all missing children are smiling, it's just a comment I always think when I see this. "_Antonio Heart, Shawn and Erik King were taken one hour ago, last seen walking home from school. Please call your local police department if you have an idea of their whereabouts." _ I had a pretty good idea on where they were, but usually the School takes newborn infants still in the stomach. Suddenly an old friend of mine, Jennifer Joy (something like that) or J.J, appeared next to the most annoying red-head, Lissa, and wow…Sam who had an arm around that Tess girl.

_Fang's Pov_

Maya was still pissed that we went to the park, but seemed oddly relieved when we went there. It was almost like she knew something we didn't, and she was expecting something bad to happen, but since we are mutants that could easily happen.

"Hey, Fang look at this, you'll never believe who's on T.V," Iggy called from the living room where everyone was resigning. Even Maya. At first I thought he was talking about Max but even before I stepped in the room I knew that voice.

"_He was such a great kid, and we miss him sooooo much,"_ sobbed that familiar squeaky voice that belonged to a certain red-head named Lissa. I walked in and saw Iggy look kind of mad, he was staring blankly at the girl with blondish/brown hair with light green eyes and that Sam guy (_him_).

_Max's Pov_

They were close, too close. "MAX!" Coral yelled from upstairs.

"WHAT?" I yelled, eyes glued to the screen.

"She wants to dye your hair," Venus laughed from the kitchen.

"Sure, now SH!"

"REALLY!" A bunch of voices yelled from the kitchen.

"YEAH NOW SHUT UP!" I yelled noticing how they all decided to shuffle out of the door leading to the family room at the same time causing a ruccuss.

"Okay, so gold, pink, white, blue, green, purple?" Coral asked from the stairs.

"Ugh, white, now SHUT IT!" What part of "shut up" do they _not_ understand?

"But that's boring, how about a pink stripe!"

"Ew, no pink."

"OOOH! Ok, how about an elecric blue stripe, oooh AND we could give you BANGS!"

"Sure, sure, now _please_ SHUT UP!"

"Since when did you start watching the news?" Storm asked.

"Since today."

"Don't bother the queen while her show's on," Jade joked, peeling herself from the wall and sitting next to me. Finally everyone shut up. Buyt of course this is my life right?

The news was over.

I glared at all of them, I didn't hear the last part. Then suddenly realization struck me. I said I would dye my hair _white_, with an _electric_ _blue stripe_, on my _new_ bangs that _they_ were going to cut. Oops.


	4. Why Does Everything Happen At The Park?

**A/N: FINALLY! WE MEET AT LAST! I've been waiting for this chapter, and I think I could've done a little better, but hey! the two flocks are FINALLY meeting! Don't forget to R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Coral only let me whine and complain for about thirty minutes before she asked the boys to tie me down to her beauty salon chair. Of course they agreed, stupid boys. So right now, I was staring at myself in the mirror. _God, I look like an idiot._ I had foil all over my hair and zebra print duct tape over my mouth. I'm never letting Venus get anything other than silver duct tape from now on.

* * *

><p><em>~A Couple of Hours Later~<em>

"DONE!" Coral squealed happily and clapped like a little girl. I slowly opened one eye, then the next. I was slightly scared of the person in the mirror. I knew it was me, but it also...wasn't. It wasn't what I was used to.

"Holy shi-" Flame started when he walked in but then caught himself. I looked…different, I get it but even I had to admit that the new look somewhat fit me.

"I like it," Jade said, approval in her voice. She crossed her arms and smirked at me through the mirror.

"You look awesome," Venus said eyes wide and happy_ Coral is doing my hair from here on forth_. Wow, that is so Venus._ Jade, please take the duct tape off, it hurts like hell._ Jade laughed and motioned for Coral to remove the tape, which she did, it took my all not to scream like a little girl.

"Different," Storm said from the doorway.

"You look-" Shade started but was interrupted by Coral.

"She looks hot!" Coral said, her smile going from ear to ear, "Of course the pink stripe would've looked better, but hey! Whatever floats your boat! I'm just glad that you let me dye your hair. I can't tell you how long I was waiting for the day you would agree to let me do your hair!"

I was more focused on my eyes, they were normal again. They were a brownish hazel again. _Weird_…

"Now, if you let me dress-"

"ABSOLOUTELY NOT!" I yelled, on the edge of hysteria.

"AWW, but MAXXXX!" Coral whined.

"Nope, I already let you dye my hair; I'm not going to let you sabotage my awesome wardrobe."

"Wait, do _you_ like your new hair?" Coral asked, and I have to admit, it was pretty awesome now.

"Yeah, it's not that bad. I'm just glad I still _have_ my hair." We all smiled, and soon we were rolling on the ground laughing, tears streaming down our cheeks. I stood up, using the chair for support. I wiped away some tears and looked in the mirror; my eyes had changed to an aquamarine-happiness.

"Hey, uh, can we go to the park?" Coral asked suddenly and I smiled. Sometimes I forgot she was still a kid, I forgot that we were all still kids. I nodded, rewarded with her blue eyes sparkling even more than usual.

"Sure, sweetie," I laughed and before you could say "Park" we were there. We all messed around with our powers, but of course nothing too odd that would draw attention to us. Jade was messing with everyones emotions, Storm was throwing force fields at everyone and then when you tripped he froze the ground beneath you and made you fall on your butt, it was pretty hilarious. Flame was being annoying as usual, he would heat a part of you up then take awy all the heat, it may not sound that bad, but just wait until you feel totally warm and then suddenly all the warmth is gone leaving a headache. Shade was being equally as annoying by making us see things that scare us, things that make us smile, and then he would make a wind that wasn't really there. Venus and Coral were working together to make mist and heating up the air around us and moving the dew around so that it was like a sauna out here.

I wasn't using my power as much as them, I was just using it to fight off their 'attacks'. When we finally got tired of each other and seperated across the park I went to the swings with Jade, and that was when I sensed them. Jade sensed my tension and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing," I replied looking around for _them_. I guess I wasn't _that_ thorough when I blocked my mind because I saw Jade also looking for them.

"Over there," Jade whispered quietly **(A/N: Just to clear this up, this is a whole new park day, the flock is going to the park _again_ and this time they run into old, _and_ new, friends).**

_Guys, get over here._ Jade and I sent out putting up walls high enough so that Angel wouldn't be able to get in, we did the same for the others, since their walls were always too weak. Storm collected everyone and got them over to us. Wow, no questions so far.

"What's up?" Flame asked, discretely looking around. Just because we're careless doesn't mean we're not careful. If that makes any sense.

"Old friends," I hissed and I'm sure my eyes turned a dark, dark red. I liked how my eyes tried to stay somewhat normal; otherwise everyone would be scared of me. But I hated how I couldn't even try to hide my emotions anymore.

Storm raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet. "We should go," Jade said, looking around for a clear exit. It was all pretty clear but... it's our life and nothing is ever clear.

"_Or_, Shade could erase their minds," Shade said using 3rd person. HE's an idiot and very full of himself.

I sighed, I could do that…but that would be taking the easy way out. Why can't I? Because my stupid voice won't let me. "No," Jade said forcefully, "we can't do that, they have a girl that could fight back the telepathic attack and that would hurt you, possibly kill you." And then there's that.

"Let's light them on fire!" Shade suggested with an evil smile.

"Pyro, you really need to take a breath of clean air that isn't smoke infested and there's no fire near by," Venus said. I couldn't help but think that he would be good friends with Iggy and the Gasman.

"Just saying," Shade shrugged, trying to suppress his laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

"Fine, fine, fine!" Maya threw her hands up in the air in annoyance.

"YES!" Nudge squealed happily clapping. She rushed to the stairs and yelled that they were going to the park. I just don't understand why these kids love the park so much.

So we're at the park and well there was an odd group of people there. I could tell that Maya agreed. Then I saw them all group up together and I could sense the tension in the air. "Go on," Maya said trying to sound sweet. Key word: trying. The kids ran off, Iggy and Gazzy had that evil smirk on and I was ready for something to explode, and the others were talking by the trees. "Does that group look suspicious?" Maya asked looking anywhere but the group. I nodded.

"YO! Fang!" Iggy hissed running into me.

"What's up, Ig?" I asked, steading him.

"IT'S MAX!" Gazzy squealed running into Maya.

"What?" Maya asked looking worried.

"It. Is. MAX!" That caught my attention, and apparently everyone else in this flock.

"What? Where?" Nudge asked looking around frantically.

"She knew," Angel whispered looking at Maya.

"What?" I asked looking at Maya then at Angel.

"I knew," Maya said at the same time Angel said, "She knew."

"Knew what?" Star demanded.

"That Max was here!" Exploded Maya and Angel.

"You knew?" Gazzy asked in a young voice.

Maya nodded, "Sorry guys, it was kind of a secret..." **(One that will not be revealed until later! MWAHAHAHA!)**

"Well, where is she?" The flock demanded, and I was surprised that Dylan actually looked exctited.

"I don't know!" Maya said.

Of course, it all made sense. She was in that weird group! I looked that way and realized that a weird fog was setting and they were becoming somewhat invisible.

"She's with them?" Holden asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but we can't see them..." I replied. We made this silent agreement and soon we were trudging toward that invisible group.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

We saw them coming toward us and we kind of just stood there. "What do we do?" Coral asked in a small voice.

"They're not dangerous," I whispered, "Just very annoying and...disappointing," I said the last part quietly, too quiet for even Venus to hear.

"Let's go," I finally said turning to leave when I heard them.

"What if it's not her?" Little Angel asked.

"Okay..." _You guys my new name is-_

_Snow._

"What?"

"Snow, I like it," Flame said to Jade.

"Thanks. Okay." _Whether or not you like it, it's your new name for now. Try not to blow up and blow your identity, kay'? _I just nodded. Snow, of all the names...

"Umm hi," Iggy started off awkwardly.

"Whoa, she looks like Snow," Shade said hiw voice full of awe. So much for trying not to blow my identity.

"Umm," I started, "no she's doesn't." _Shade is officially Snow._

"WHAT?"

"What?" Fang asked.

"What?" I added, trying to confuse everyone.

"What you mean is, WHAT?" Jade supplied.

"Okay, I'm lost." Wow, Nudge only saying three words, the world _must_ be ending.

"Max?" Angel asked me, skeptically.

_WHAT DO I DO!_ OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! _Tell her._ What? _NO!_

"That's my name don't wear it out," Jade said. WHAT! I looked at her and realized something I never saw before, Jade is a spitting image of me mixed with Fang and Nudge (horrible thought right there). But I looked even closer and realized that either Jade has been hiding one of her powers or she just developed a new one because her black hair was now blond and her unique eyes were now my old ones, was almost an exact replica of me.

And here I thought two Max's was enough, I guess I was wrong.


	5. The School, the Boring one

**A/N: I don't own anything, yada yada yada. Okay onto the STORY! R&R see you at the bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Okay, it's been a week and the flock still can't tell the difference between Snow (me) and Max (Jade). It was sad, and kind of disappointing, I mean in Fang were able to tell that Maya wasn't me before, why can't he do it now? A) Jade is an amazing actress B) Jade knows me super-duper well C) Jade knows my every thought and D) she knows all of my feelings, so it shouldn't be hard to be me. And I'm not complaining because I'm not ready to be with them yet, it took forever for my (new) family to get me to move in with the flock. Valencia (my mom) sold our home and so if we ever get kicked out, we're going to need to go house shopping…again.

"I saw you yesterday,

It's been a while

You tried but failed

At holdin' back your smile right then

It's not over yet, I knew, for you

(You see)

I couldn't sleep  
>I thought of nothin' else<br>I needed help  
>Everyone was tellin' me<br>You were movin' on with someone else  
>But what we had was so special<br>People can be jealous, oh  
>I had to see it for myself<p>

I can see it in your eyes  
>You feel the same about us as I<br>There is no way the truth can be disguised  
>You're still in love with me<br>You were never really out of love with me  
>Your eyes don't lie"<p>

"That guy sucks," Shade complained.

"Shut up, I love this song," I said with Jade.

"He's awesome," Nudge said dreamily batting her lashes.

"Okay, he isn't _awesome_, but this song rocks," I said and Jade nodded in agreement.

"I know I hurt ya,  
>I know you are hurtin' still (mmm, yeah)<br>But I'll make it up to you  
>Yeah, baby, I will<br>'Cause what we had was so special"

"What song is this?" Maya asked walking in.

"Your eyes don't lie," Jade started.

"David Archuleta," I finished, taking a sip of my soda. Maya just nodded and went to go sit next to Nudge. The flock was still iffy around us, especially me. Get this, they're _scared_ of me. HA! Freaking hilarious, I remember a time when they kept saying I'd never be able to scare them. I can't wait to rub this in their faces.

"What song is this?" Fang asked coming in and sat next to Maya, I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes flicked over to 'Max' before he sat down.

"_You know we can't give it up_

_Now that I'ma lookin' at you I can see_"

"You should've came in two seconds ago," I said going back to my computer. I just happened to be IMing Jade.

"_I can see it in your eyes (your eyes)  
>You feel the same about us as I<br>There is no way (there is no way) the truth can be disguised  
>You're still in love with me<br>You were never really out of love with me  
>Your eyes don't lie<br>And they never will, girl_," Jade sang softly from across the room.

missundaztood: Sup

MissMystery: Nothing much, except ya know, the usual stuff

missundaztood: how's the acting going?

MissMystery: sucks, but im alive

MissMystery: seems really confused

missundaztood: really? He seems like he was last time I saw him

MissMystery: hav u evr saw into his mind?

missundaztood: uhh, that would be awkward

MissMystery: incoming.

What? "Whatcha doing?" Iggy asked, coming in.

"Why do you care?" I asked. Iggy was the only one that didn't show he was scared of me. My eyes flashed green, I could only tell because one, I just seem to know, and two, I saw in the computer screen. Green=nervous.

He shrugged and looked in Jade's direction, "I see."

"I thought you were blind," Jade commented, furiously typing.

MissMystery: HE KNOWS!

I laughed, "Unless secretly he can…"

missundaztood: DAMMIT! NONONONONONO! Wait… about what?

"You guys are horrible, teasing a blind guy," Star said, discreetly moving towards Hachet (**was that his name?**).

"Not like you guys don't do the same," I replied before I could stop myself.

missundaztood: is it just me or did his smirk just get BIGGER!

Jade laughed and totally saved us….maybe, possibly, "I know, I mean come on don't say something and do the _exact_ opposite."

"_I don't believe in wizards or witches  
>But boy, you've got a spell on me<br>I don't know, this or that or which is  
>What you want me to see<em>

But I'm tired of waiting  
>It's so frustrating<br>Do you like me or not?  
>If you do, then let me know"<p>

"CHANGE IT!" Jade demanded. I gave her a look.

"Breath a little, it's just a song," I said, trying to suppress my laughter, but I did since the music was coming from _my_ computer. I smirked, not about to let this opportunity pass.

"_On the first day_

_When you asked me_

_If you could have my_

_Number in your phone_

_Hoping you'd offer_

_Your jacket_"

"Snow, if you want to live, you will change it," Jade said staring at me in the eyes.

I laughed, "Aww, but MAX! I loooooooove this song!"

She raised her eyebrow, "Fine," she muttered.

"_Never did that_

_You didn't even_

_Try to walk me home_

_Does anybody_

_Miss that?_

_Holding hands in the_

_Cinema, dreaming_

'_Cause I'm missing you_

_I wish that, we could_

_Take it back to _

_How it was like…_

_What happened to that_

_Old school love?"_

"It died," Venus smiled, sitting down next to me.

"_When you took me_

_To the party_

_You told me it was gonna_

_Be a date_

_Then you had the nerve_

_To ask me if we could _

_Go steady_

_Now, I'm sorry but_

_It's getting kinda late_

_Does anybody miss that?_

_Having lunch in the park_

_Hold my hand in the dark_"

"I do," Coral sighed from the kitchen table. She was leaning her head on her hand, staring dreamily out of the window.

"Were you even born then?" I asked and Jade laughed.

"Let her dream, M-Snow, she's probably dreaming about you-know-who!" Jade laughed earning a glare from Coral. She almost messed up, almost. No one seemed fazed, except for Iggy. Why is the blind guy the most observant?

"Msnow?" he asked. She just shook her head.

MissMystery: Please change it.

missundaztood: sure, im thinking I don't wanna be in love?

MissMystery: much better ;)

"What's with the change of songs?" Dylan asked, suddenly appearing. He looked at me, then Jade, suspicion written all over him.

missundaztood: he's gunna be a problem

MissMystery: we should tell them…

missundaztood: I agree but WHEN!

missundaztood: I sense bad news…

She looked up and mouthed 'what?' Then Valencia walked in smiling wide. "Oh hell to the nah," Jade muttered.

"Okay, guys, I have some news!"

She looked so happy, how could she not know I was Max, and that the Max she thought was Max was Jade? That was just sad….and disappointing. I'm her daughter and she can't tell the difference between a fake and the real thing.

"Why am I not liking the vibe I'm getting from you?" Jade asked, staring warily at my mom.

Valencia just smiled wider and clapped her hands excitedly, "You guys are going to school!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: O.o the dreaded SCHOOL! Hehee, whats going to happen? And crime is soon to come! Dududannn!  
><strong>

**~Maximum Forever~**

**!Fly on!  
><strong>


	6. New Pains And Old Memories

**A/N: Here it is! After forever it's here! R&R**

**Disclaimer (I don't know if I've been doing these): I only own Max's new flock and the new characters, but I own nothing that JP wrote! there, it's been said :'(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"WHAT?" Jade screeched, glaring at my mom then at me. Valencia acted as if she didn't say anything and left.

MissMystery: SCHOOL! As in the one we just got kicked out of?

I laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Somewhere in there my family burst out laughing with me. Soon we were leaning on each other, tears streaming down our cheeks laughing.

"What?" The flock asked, confusion written all over their faces.

"School," I stated.

"As in…" Coral and Venus prepped.

"The one," Shade added with a big smile.

"We just…" Shade and Flame said with a smile.

"Got kicked out of?" Jade and I finished with our best smiles.

Val looked so confused, "Wait you guys went to school?"

I nodded, "Miss-we-must-not-be-dodo-birds over there decided we should go." Jade was actually the one that wanted us to attend school. We didn't care. Not at all. We loved it actually, until our powers started getting the best of our feelings. Flame lit up a teachers head, Shade started erasing the teachers' memory of his failed math test, Coral doused the head cheerleader in imaginary water, and Venus started making mini twisters. I admit Jade and I weren't angels; no we would beat the guys at everything. Then we'd start disappearing and making everyone's life hell. Then we got caught in one of our pranks that involved everyone and got kicked out. Simple as that.

"She made you guys suffer, too?" I saw humor in the boy's eyes and I knew they would take this chance to tease me and not get hurt.

"Yep, 24/7!" Shade said, popping the p.

"Shade," Jade said, eyes narrowing, "Shall we tell Snowy what you did just a few days ago?"

Horror flashed in his eyes, "You wouldn't," he breathed.

"Try me," She said, a smug smirk placed on her lips.

Storm patted Shade's back reassuringly, "Don't worry, bro, your secret's safe with me."

missundaztood: So…when should we?

MissMystery: idk but we need to before school. No way am I going as you.

missundaztood: DUH! I'm not going with WHITE hair! :)

MissMystery: lololololol I canNOT believe you actually agreed to that :)

"Hey, Valley, when are we starting school?" I asked Val.

"What?" She said, looking my way.

"Oh, sorry, Snow likes giving everybody weird nicknames," Storm explained for me.

I nodded. "Oh, umm well tomorrow, your information is already in and everything."

My heart seemed to stop. "Are we going in with different names?" She shook her head but nodded.

"Some of you like Shade and Flame. Coral and Venus. Snow." Coral and Venus crossed their arms and glared out the window. I just narrowed my eyes.

missundaztood: I think we should tell them….

MissMystery: Yeah. Go on.

"Excuse me. You tell," I said out loud, prompting her. She glared at me and furiously typed something.

MissMysery: Go die in a hole and then die again. And again, And again, And again.

MissMystery: Oh and I think we should let Iggy do the honors.

"No," I said. "And fine."

She just smiled at me. "Go on Iggy," she said, facing him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why don't we?" Jade asked looking at me. I shrugged.

"Sure, but you're explaining it. I'm going to get ice cream."

"No, no, no, no, no, Maxi, you're staying here until this is solved," She said with an evil smile. At least it's out now.

"Wait, what?" Fang asked, looking at me, then Jade, then me. Jade just laughed, I laughed with her. Only I was slightly hysteric.

"Shift back, Jadey Wadey!" I laughed. She glared at me, but did so anyway. My shoulder-length blond hair changed to her amazing soft and silky raven black hair and my hazel eyes changed to her gold speckled, jade green eyes.

"HA! I was right!" Iggy yelped.

I waved my hand dismissively and said, "Go do your happy dance somewhere else."

"Wait, but you're not Max," Maya pointed to my hair.

"Coral, do I have your permission to wash this horrid dye from my hair?" I asked in a polite, pompous tone. She laughed a little but nodded, an evil smile playing on her lips. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I yelled quickly, realizing what she was about to do. In about two seconds I was soaked to the bone but the dye was gone.

"So not what I meant, Coral," I muttered with closed eyes, wiping away some water. I opened my eyes to see my family trying not to laugh. I glared at them, forgetting about everyone else. "You're all dead."

I snapped my fingers and Coral was soaked like me. I stretch out my arms and move the water from me to Venus; getting her "amazing" hair wet.

I laughed, and she glared at me, "Oh, _Maxi_, you're a dead woman." I felt myself be picked up and knew that she was lifting me with the air. I was still laughing though.

I felt myself fall, and didn't mind that I went crashing down. I just got up and snapped my fingers, but I accidently made Jade's shirt light on fire.

"AH! MAX!" She yelled and I'm sorry, but I laughed. She snapped her fingers and the fire was gone. "What did I do?"

"Oops, that was for Venus," I said with a big smile.

She glared at me, "Dead for sure." Soon I was ecstatic. Then sad. I started breaking down right there. Then I was laughing.

"No! Jade! I thought we said no more emotion controlling!" I whined, knowing that was partially her fault. She just laughed.

"Let's see who's laughing now," I muttered, putting my hands in front of me like a witch about to say a spell, and made spiders appear. She started shrieking like Nudge. I laughed, clutching my stomach, I laughed along with the others.

"OH heck to the nah!" Jade shrieked, making vines climb up Flames pants.

"AH! NO! NO!" Flame said, burning the vines just to see them reappear. Now Jade was laughing.

It was a war; a war of fears and laughs.

Venus made tornados appear, pushing us closer until we were bunched together like sardines and Coral would dump water on us, both of the girls cackling.

"REALLY?" I shouted at my (again) soaked clothes. I looked at Jade and she nodded. They were dead. Dead I say! I disappeared first, creeping up behind Venus and whispered in her ear, just like in that movie we saw a few weeks ago.

"_Let me in…come play…free me…"_ Venus let out a bloodcurdling shriek and Jade burst out laughing.

"OOF!" I groaned as her elbow collided with my stomach. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach laughing, knowing everyone could see me.

"MAX!" She screeched, her eyes dark and stormy.

"Oh no…" I was barely able to run behind Storm before a blast of wind sent Storm into the wall.

"WHAT'D I DO?" He shouted and I laughed, wiping away a tear. Wind pushed me into the couch and I was upside down, my head dangling off the bottom and my legs kicking on the top.

Then Valencia had to ruin our fun. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" She shouted when she appeared in the doorway. I lifted my head to see her.

"HI!" I said and waved at her. She didn't look pleased. Her hands were on her hips, anger still boiling in her eyes.

Then her eyes shot to me and asked me, "Max, what happened?" I shrugged.

"We were just having some fun." She gaped at me. I sighed, mom's I tell you. They never understand. "Where's Snow?" She asked and my flock burst out laughing, me with them.

"What?"

I raised my hand, "Right here, ma'am!" Confusion flashed in her eyes and sadness swept through me. _She didn't even know it was me…_

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"Fine, sure," I said to Jade as I applied some eyeliner. I know, I know, the great Maximum Ride wearing….make-up! NONSENSE! But I am. Jade and I have days of the week for school and today is Monday, so….it's make-up day.

Then I applied some mascara, a natural pink lipstick, some blush to define my cheekbones, and red eye shadow outlining the top of my eyeliner. I looked at Jade and nodded, "I told you to just keep it." She shrugged and went to stand next to me by our make-up mirror.

She was wearing a black shirt with Paramore's Monster album on it with black skinny jeans and light/ dark gray Vans. She put on some dark brown eyeliner, natural lipstick, blush, and dark green eye shadow to match her shirt. She put her arms out and twirled, "What'd do you think?"

I nodded approvingly, "Awesome, me?" I twirled and she nodded with the same approval. I was wearing a white shirt that said in black bold letters, 'I HATE THIS SHIRT' with the R in shirt crossed out with a red marker. It came like that and I fell in love with it at the store. I had dark skinny jeans on and dark blue converse on.

We went downstairs and everyone was already there, well Nudge and Ella were missing, but everyone else was there. "You guys still do that?" Venus asked and we nodded.

"Duh, it's our thing," I answered with a smirk. I plopped down next to Storm and he passed me a bowl of cereal. "Aw, my favorite!" I used a fake baby voice and clapped like a girly-girl. Jade laughed and Storm smirked at me. I shrugged.

"So where's mine?" Jade asked, her eyebrows rising. He laughed.

"Like I could forget the girl who tried to kill me!" We all laughed and the flock stared at us as he passed her a bowl of cereal.

She faked disgust and said, "It'll do, Storm. Next time, I expect pancakes." He gave her a look and she laughed. "I'm serious, Stormy-pants, pancakes." Then Nudge and Ella walked in, their jaws dropping at the sight of me and Jade.

"SHE'S WEARING MAKE-UP! THE WORLD'S ENDING!" I just shrugged.

"It's Monday," Jade replied nonchalantly. I nodded, eating a more of my cereal. Pain seeped through me and I ignored it. You have to make it, Max. You have to make it… I let out a soft breath and ate more of my breakfast. I could tell Jade was feeling it to.

A hand flew to her mouth and she said, "I don't feel too good." I was out of the room running with her to the bathroom before anyone could over-think what she just said.

I held her hair back as she threw up in the toilet. I rubbed her back and tried not to hurl myself. I knew everyone was watching as she flushed the toilet. She leaned against the wall next to the toilet and closed her eyes. I helped her stand as she washed her mouth. "You idiot…" She started and I was looking for my laugh, "You freaking gave me the poisoned bowl, Max was supposed to get that!" I laughed and shook my head at her.

Storm put his arms up in surrender, "Hey! You said the blue bowl and there were two blue bowls!" Now our entire flock was laughing, only my old one didn't think it was as funny.

"Damn, I ruined my lipstick," Jade moaned in a falsetto voice. I laughed even more. "Oh, Jadey, what am I going to do with you!"

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

When we walked in the school, we were crowded immediately, it was just like before. I high-fived guys, hugged girls, and laughed with my flock. "Maxi!" I heard a male voice yell in a falsetto voice and I turned to see Josh with his arms outstretched.

I laughed and ran to him, "JOSHY!" I gave him a bear-hug and laughed. 'Joshy' was my first friend here and was awesome. He was the school clown before we came to town and we totally burned him.

When he finally put me down Jade gave him a bear hug. "Wassup my friends?" He shouted at us and Venus smiled at him a little. She must feel lonely; she just barely made it into this year, so she was no longer with Coral. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and thought: _you okay?_

A small sigh escaped her lips: _No, but I'll make it through the day. The Joshy guy is kind of cute, not really my type though._ Because while we're on the run we _should_ have a 'type' right? But I just nodded, not wanting to ruin her mood even more. Jade grabbed my arm and said loudly, "We have to go get out schedules, onward little one!" I just laughed and let her drag me to the office.

On the way she stopped me a little, but continued walking, "It's hurting more." I nodded, trying to make it look like I was happy.

"We should tell them." She shook her head and I understood, "They'd act differently. No more fun. No more loving stupid family." I heard the bitterness in her voice. I understood her. That's all we wanted, a stupid loving family. Because that's all we have to live for. It's all we want in our life. It's how we want to spend the rest of our short lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think is wrong with them? SUSPENSE! The next chapter will have the entire day of school and maybe more, because not too much happens at school... if you're catching my drift.**

**Yours Truly Forever...**

**ME!  
><strong>


End file.
